


黑夜之下

by dengjian_ivo



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 13:46:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19274545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dengjian_ivo/pseuds/dengjian_ivo
Summary: 以前瞎写的一个麟杀手au的古麟，没头没尾的，但是色情内容泛滥。“古利德第一次目击到那家伙是在早春细雨纷飞的夜里。”





	黑夜之下

 

 

古利德第一次目击到那家伙是在早春细雨纷飞的夜里。他就那么突然出现在近两百米外的楼顶上，一只脚踩上了天台边缘的短墙，背后是漆黑的天，脚下踏着一片闪烁光海，半坏不坏的霓虹灯恰是时候亮了一下，就给他的侧脸打上一片殷红阴影。

他在城市潮湿的上升气流中举起了狙击步枪。

开枪之后他仿佛发觉了，看了一眼这边，把为了瞄准抹上去的刘海放下来，头发又湿又乱地似乎在雾气里朝这边笑了一笑，随后一下子跳下短墙，身影像是火星子在夜里闪了一下，然后迅速消失了。  
城市白天吃得撑了，把巨型化了的身躯蜷缩在黒乎乎岩洞里打鼾儿的时候，偶尔也会做梦。他大概是那些梦里面最莫名其妙没头没脑的一个。虽说如此，一到白天大抵还是会给全忘掉的。

  
大概是三天——或者四天后的一个晚上，他再次像从一片雾里咕咚冒出来似的出现在了古利德面前。

  
古利德在酒吧里坐着的时候，几个零钱被推到他旁边的吧台上。“嗨，给这位先生续一杯。”他听见谁的声音说，有一点儿急。古利德从充斥着长腿白胸的杂志上抬起头来，就发现是“他”。虽说上一次“照面”隔得很远，服装打扮又多少不同，他还是一下子就认出来了。“他”眯起眼睛，做了一个嘘声的手势。

“帮我。”他小声说，在古利德边上靠里侧较暗的位子上坐下了。于是古利德没开口问什么。他看着“他”迅速脱掉外套，掏出一副厚框眼镜来戴上，用堪称大师级的手法把头发鼓捣成另一个造型，甚至不知从哪倒腾出一小瓶喷雾式临时染发剂来往上喷了喷。

他把口红往下唇上抹的时候看了古利德一眼。“嘘，别盯着看。”他皱皱眉头说。“注意门口，假装跟我说话。”

古利德耸耸肩，啜了一口威士忌。“......你生意怎么样？”

“......如你所见。”他敷衍地答道，凑到古利德旁边，把杂志抽过来翻开一页，垂下眼睛扫上面的标题。“有人来了吗？”

“还没有人——呃，有人来了。”

“长怎样？”他头也不抬，低声说。“描述一下。”

古利德从杯子边缘用余光扫了一眼。“........穿黑色。戴品味很差的帽子。一共三个人，都在门口。哈巴狗似的乱转。”

“过来遮住我。”他说。

古利德就挪了挪凑过去，假装俯身跟他说话。他有一点用力地抓住古利德的手，几乎把袖口弄皱了。徘徊着的可疑人物总算彻底离开后他大大松了一口气，放开了手，整个人都松弛下来似的把手肘撑在吧台上，取下眼镜揉了揉眉心。

“给他也来点什么呗。”古利德用大拇指指指他，探身对酒保喊道。

“马丁尼。”他抬了抬头说。“甜的。”

“你喝甜鸡尾酒？”

“哄女孩子正合适的酒，huh？”他倚在吧台上朝古利德眨了眨眼。古利德咧起嘴，摇了摇头。

  
“你最近生意怎么样？”

“都说了如你所见了。”他低头啜饮金酒和味美思。

“我又没看见什么。”古利德扫了一眼他留在杯沿的口红印子。

“还过得去？我想。”他眼睛瞥了瞥古利德，没驳他。“反正总不会一夜间住上金碧辉煌的大宫殿。无论干多少。”

“你去嫁给阿拉伯王子就好了。”

“唔，很好笑。”

“那还是没差到喝不起马丁尼的程度的了？”

“那也总不会。”

“嗨。”古利德忍不住喊他，把身子朝他倾过去。“好喝吗？”

“儿童套餐可乐好喝吗？”他投下一个“什么破问题”的眼神。

“我没点过这个。”

“那你就试试。”他摊手做了个请的手势。

古利德就伸手去拿，他却抢先一把把高脚杯持走了。“nah。”他说，拈着杯梗晃了一下，把嘴唇凑到杯沿含进去一口。然后他就滑过来，伸手勾住古利德的脖子，一仰头吻了上去，把酒液尽数灌进了人嘴里。

他们就在酒吧的角落里吻得天雷地火。他几乎坐到了人家腿上，跟水獭似的扭着，给吻得渍渍有声，古利德箍着他的腰把他拉到怀里亲，手掌就往他裤腰里面塞，挤在一个位子上胡搞成一团。他被吻得混混然，口红糊了一片，屁股也被摸过了，坐在人怀里搂着人脖子急急切切地喘，然后就被古利德捏住手一把拉了起来往外走。

“喂！”他喊他。“你要带我去哪儿？”

古利德不回答他，只顾自顾自往前大步走。他手指被人攥着被拉得有点踉跄，于是又大声问了一次。再次没有回答之后他看上去是听天由命了，闭上嘴加快了脚步任人拉到哪算哪。古利德拉着他一路走到巷口停着的车那，开了车门就直接把他甩进去。他趴着摔到后座上，闷哼了一声，挣扎着试图爬起来，转眼间裤子给扒掉扔到一边，丰厚的臀肉就被人捏在手里玩。

车内又黑又狭，古利德跟着钻进来，伸开手脚都不够地儿。他把那两瓣臀捏着挤着揉得变形，又把手往人衣服里伸。他下面的那具身子不断肉欲性地扭动着，发出声音。古利德用力往他屁股上打了一下，他抖了一下就老实了，趴在那哀哀地低呜了一声，于是古利德就将他翻过来，把衬衫撸上去，一边捏他的乳肉一边把他压在座位上亲吻。他嘴唇给人吮了几回，口红全掉了，脸蛋上脏兮兮的都是口红残迹和涎水，张着嘴缺氧般喘气，上衣也被人从头顶扯去了，布料把头发蹭得乱七八糟。古利德翻了条领带把他两只手捉过去绑到门把手上，就开始在车里脱衣服。他光溜溜地躺着被绑在那，胸膛起伏着等着被人宰割，一对眼睛就还在黑暗里滴溜溜转来转去地看人，在看到挺立的阴茎从内裤里弹出来的时候低低唔了一声，不安地扭动了一下。

古利德伸手攥住他丰盈的大腿根。

他扩张做得胡乱，真正插进去的时候小家伙几乎在他身下哭喊出来。过会给操开了他就开始像av女优那样叫床，腿抖着一个劲往人身上缠。整个车里都是他的媚叫，火辣辣的直往人耳朵里钻，听进去都嫌下流得过分。古利德折起他两条腿毫不怜惜地干进去，把他一路抵到车门上，几乎把人给操折了。他又去玩那对乳胸，捏着嫩肉拧了一下，就感觉下面收紧了，一下下绞着把他的阴茎吃进去，把人吸得爽翻了天，抽送起来的时候简直要带出里面的媚肉。他又叫又扭，浑身上下被人尝了个透，古利德最后拔出来的时候直接射在了他的脸上。他于是就仰躺着喘气，巴眨着眼，无意识地把嘴边的精液吞下去。

过了一会，他说话了。

“......把窗开开。要缺氧的。”他拿脚轻踹一下古利德，说。 

古利德就钻到前面去，翻出车钥匙插进孔里拧着，摇下车窗，又爬回来穿衣服，看他仰着脖子大口呼吸新鲜氧气。穿了衣服他就爬进驾驶座里，拉下安全带，直接发动了车踩下油门。

“哎。”他在后座喊。“你又要载我去哪？”

“你要带我回家吗？他们都不把我带回家的。都是在外面找地方做完了事。”

“问你呢。你别又不回答我。”

“你至少把我的手解开吧？”

过了一会他就不出声了。古利德听见点窸窸窣窣的声音，然后他的半个身子就探到了前座来，一边开口叨叨一边揉着被绑得发酸的手腕。

“喂。”他把脑袋伸过来。“你要带我去哪？”

“你跟多少人上过床？”古利德忽然侧过头问道。

他慢慢地眨了眨眼，听不懂似的。“不很多。”过了几秒他说。“又没那么多人对我感兴趣。”

“老实说我觉得你的品味蛮奇怪的。”他又补上一句。

“说实话。”

“我不记得了——喂，你超速了。”

古利德踩了踩脚刹把车速降下来。

“你要去哪儿？”他在耳边又说。“你还没回答我呢。”

“去河边抛尸。”古利德没好气地说。

当然他并没真去找黑色麻袋。那天晚上他到底还是把人给载回了自家。等到车停的时候后座的贵客已经开始犯困了，身上只裹着件外套蜷在座位上脑袋一点一点地地打磕睡，迷迷糊糊间被人扯起来下了车，两条腿就在寒风里支棱着打颤。“我能自己走路的.....”他眯着眼睛咕哝。

古利德把他搡进屋子里去。他见了柔软的东西就想往上爬，于是他们又在床上胡搞了一回。这次他没叫得那么带劲了，跟猫似的眯着眼乱哼。做完以后他懒得动，古利德从洗手间里冲完澡出来的时候就看见他相当有视觉冲击力地横尸在床面上，被子也没盖，活像案发现场。他就去拿了热毛巾，爬上床按着他给他擦脸擦身子。脏兮兮的小家伙皱着眉头不舒服地咕哝，脸颊被擦得侧来侧去，乳头被粗糙的毛巾蹭了几下又挺立起来。古利德把他身上能清洁和能掰开清洁的地方都擦过了，又翻出内裤和t恤来给他套上，然后把他塞被褥里掖好，脑袋搁到枕头上。

“我可以到沙发上去睡的。”他自己也爬进被子里，伸手搂住那具身体，把下巴搁到人发旋上面的时候，听到了这么一句。他低头就看见一对幽幽的眼睛。

“闭眼睡觉。”古利德伸手去挡他的眼。

“你是要抱着我睡吗？”他低头看了看古利德放在他小腹上的手。“我被人抱着睡不着的。”

“那就躺着别动。”

他不满地嘟囔了点什么，不说话了。过了一会，古利德感到一双手环了上来。他把脸颊贴到古利德胸口上，蹭了蹭，仰起脑袋。

“嗨。”他说。“感觉好吗？”

“什么感觉好吗。”

“操到我了感觉好吗？”

古利德想了想。“不坏。”他答道。他随手顺了把人家的头发，忽然想到什么。“嗯，对了。”他说。

“什么？”他又抬起眼睛。

“他们说你被很多人上过。一块儿那种。”

他眨了眨眼，嘴唇摆出一个“唔”的形状。

“是真的吗？”古利德语气和缓了些，拿手指碰了碰他的脸。

他像是愣了愣，半晌笑了，伸起手来遮古利德的眼睛。

“嗨。”他说。“你是不是根本没上过网络黑市？”

  
古利德第二天起来的时候他已经不在了。他的车钥匙被人动过，摆在餐桌上显眼的地方，下面压着张纸条，上面写着我把我的衣服从你车里拿回来了，擅自用了一下钥匙，有事先走了再会。再下面就是他的署名，四个字母一笔一划认认真真，仿佛初中学生一样的字迹。古利德又来回看了两眼，把纸条塞到抽屉里。他看了看日历，又望了望日头，走过去拉上窗帘，然后坐下来打开手提电脑。

他确实很少上网，所以费了很大一番功夫。中途鼓捣付费网站的时候弄得手忙脚乱。等到他成功把电脑连接到电视显示器上的时候，已经是中午了。他觉得有点口渴，去泡了桶面，吃完又喝了点水，然后才有点不安地坐到沙发上，动作局促地拿起遥控器，打开了视频。

视频大概有大半小时长。镜头猛地晃动了一下，闪过开着灯的天花板，屏幕上跳出来一具被搁在地板上的白花花身子的时候，古利德一下子就认出来是他。他脖子上给人上了个项圈，曳着条锁链，从他频频抬头去看的动作看另一头该是被谁攥在手里。从这个角度看不到他的表情。他抓着项圈羞耻似的哀哀喘气，光裸的身子被白炽灯照得毫无隐私，腰背上有些青紫的痕迹，一对腿在光滑的地上无用地蹬动着。下一刻他就被人抓住腰胯从地上扯起来，在镜头前被翻开臀肉对着穴眼操进去。

机器相当忠实地记录了他发出的声音。在前几个人的时候他还扭动着试图爬起来又被钉回去，到后来就没力气了，瘫在那由身后提着屁股干他的人换了又换，拿摄像机的人转到了前面来拍他的表情，他潮红着脸蹙着眉试图偏过头去，被绷紧的了锁链强行拉回来，于是他就在特写镜头里咳嗽着喘气，眨着失神的眼睛，舌头在镜头下湿腻腻地泛水光。背后的人又开始折磨性地用力操他，他在肉体拍打的声音里喘叫，大腿根都在颤抖，地上很快滴聚起了一小摊水液。等他彻底没了反抗的念头和力气了就有人把他翻过来换了个姿势继续使用。对此他的反应只是一个木然得柔和的眼神和几声低哼。

这场性凌辱中间夹杂了一小段殴打。狗链扯着他脖子把他从别人身下拖出来曳到墙角打踢，这其间他尽力蜷起身子用手护住头部和腹部，急促地呼吸着，又被扯着头发往墙上摔，额角给碰出了血，顺着头发往下淌，近乎昏厥地被人拖回去拉开腿接着操。

他看上去都昏了头了，脖颈腰肢都软得不象话，不知道是被操的还是被勒的，嘴唇缺氧般开阖着，一截舌尖都吐出来了，于是有人在前面猛地把阴茎捅进他那张又湿又红的嘴里的时候古利德的呼吸一下就滞重下来了。他几乎是不受控制地把手伸进内裤里，握住硬得发胀的柱身，缓缓吐出一声连他自己听着都惊骇的喘息。他眼望着他昨天刚抱过的身躯占据了整个屏幕，被两个人夹在中间一前一后地操，喉结滚动着无意识地不断做吞咽的动作，吸得前面那个人发出了相似的喘息。那人捧着他的脑袋用力抽插他的嘴，从这种动作里古利德甚至看出了一点迷恋性。阴茎把他本该能发出的叫声都闷进了喉咙里变成含混的呜咽，嘴角被磨得发红，唾液还是前液的混合从嘴边被榨出来，汇成细线滴到地板上，跟后头流下的相似。地上淫水多了他脚下就打滑，其实一早就站不住了，被人又托着腰和脑袋往上提了提，脚掌就几乎离地，于是两条线条修长流畅的腿就彻底成了累赘，仅仅以被撞击得乱晃来显示着正被奸淫的事实。前面那个人射精的时候古利德也泄在了手里。他带着闷烧的欲望重重喘着，额角挂汗，歪在沙发里眨着有些模糊的眼把屏幕里那人恍惚地动了动喉结下意识把射出来的精液咽下去的画面看进眼里，满手都是粘腻浓郁的触感。再往后摄像机就去拍后面被抽插的连接处的画面。后面的阴茎射过退出来之后他被趴着放到地上，镜头猥亵地调进特写，一只手在镜头前掰开他的臀瓣，另一只手就伸过来侮辱性地把手指钻进穴口撑开一点，一股白浊的精液马上像浆果汁水似的挤了出来，顺着股沟往下流。指间勾出来一点通红的腻肉，在镜头前展示着他被蹂躏过度的私处——古利德关上了电视。

他望着天花板发了一会呆，然后起来去洗手间洗手。一路上他老忍不住回头看，仿佛有谁跟着，盯着，把他干的事都一一看在眼里似的。洗完手他望见镜子里自己的脸，左看右看，仿佛哪哪都不对劲，哪哪都看出一点心怀鬼胎的痕迹来。于是他又去用凉水洗脸。他干脆冲了个澡。

  
古利德再次看见他的时候他正被一个醉汉搡在酒吧附近的巷子里亲嘴。那时候甚至还不是晚上，两扇粗糙的手伸进他的衣服里一把把地掐。古利德只看了一眼就头也不回地往前走，倒是他眼角扫见了，就挣扎起来试图把身上的人推开，推不动，就狠狠往人裆部踹了一脚，跳过地上捂着生殖器发出猴子般惨叫的男人躯体，一路小跑着跟了上来。

“哟。”他手揣在兜里跟在古利德身后喊他。古利德只装作没听见。

“你要去哪儿？“

“——古利德！”

古利德肩膀抖了抖，转过头来瞪着他。他无辜地眨了眨眼，停下脚步，把手指交叉到一块，被瞪了几秒，才像忽然想起来似的。

“哦，我在你家快递盒上看到的名字。”他解释道。

古利德叹了口气。“你要干什么？”他有点躁郁地说。

他晃了晃脑袋。“.......你要去哪？”

“我去买东西。”

“那我跟你一起去。我可以帮你拿。”他一锤定音地说。

  
“我不明白你为什么老吃这些。”他哗啦哗啦地翻看着袋子里的东西，桶装方便面，袋装火腿肠和即食燕麦片装了满满一大袋，他得用手抱着才不掉下来。“这些不健康。”他说。

“又不是你吃。”古利德在前面试图点着一支新买的烟，然而发现打火机坏了，这让他有点烦躁。他啪嗒啪嗒地打着空火，脚步声又在后面踏踏踏的追上来，他在这种声音里不快活地皱着眉头，用手去抓后颈，莫名地期望着街上的人最好都别往这边看。

天冷，到了车那，古利把身子探进前座打着了火热会车，钻出来的时候就看见他正撅着屁股把购物袋塞后备箱里。塞好了他就直起身来碰地把车后盖关上，颇满意地拍了拍身上的灰。

“你的车里面该洗了。”他抬起头来对古利德说。“都是尘。”

“开起来又不会有毛病。”

“假如你打算经常把人扔后座上的话。”他咧开嘴摇摇头说。这话让古利德眼神不明地地瞥了一眼车后座，抬眼又望见他整理了一下衣服，眼朝一边望去，有要挪脚的迹象。

“你要走了吗？”古利德忽然说。

“呃，大概？”他踢了踢路上的小石子。“不过我也暂且没别的事可以干。我今天休假。你有什么安排吗？”

“没有。”古利德蹦出两个字。说完他马上觉得他刚刚可能走神了。

“瞧，”那家伙说。“我知道有几个好地方。如果你不介意......”

 

“我没活干的时候就常来这儿。”他一边把串串塞进嘴里一边随手划了个很大的圆。他们挤在人群里，以古利德的个头老是会碰到东西，好像还有人在他左襟粘了块口香糖，也不知道是谁。四周无疑是脏乱嘈杂的具体体现，还不断有一群群学生从旁边跟出膛炮弹弹似的钻过去，力度足以把体量轻的人撞个圈。空气里盈着股油烟的气味。在冷天里，油烟味感觉上像是凝成了无数细小悬浮的液滴，厚重不散地沉在巷子里，鼻子一吸就连着各种烧烤，焦糖，盐煮，油炸味儿往里钻。

不管怎样这毕竟是“另一边”的地方。

“你这什么表情啊？”他眯起眼说，抬手喂了颗烤栗子进古利德嘴里。“看你的表情简直像是期待我带你去脱衣舞俱乐部。”

古利德觉得他形容得差不离。“......你会常来这种地方？”

“我更喜欢来'这边'。”他说。“快问我为什么。”

“为什么？”

“因为这边不会有人认识我。”他把一颗剥好的栗子塞进嘴里，含糊地道，一转身快步往前面走去了。一路上他以极有效率的速度把各种杂七杂八成分奇怪的食物一扫而空，让古利德怀疑他到底有没有立场指责别人的饮食问题。

“我出生的街就离这儿不远。”他往一个方向指了指，动作随意得让人感觉他是胡乱往边上一戳似的。“不过当然我没在那儿长大。”

“你跟别人也来过这地方吗？”

“哼，你真是就只会想这种方面的问题。”他拿着串棉花糖，眯着眼恨铁不成钢地对着人摇头。“我以前跟爱德来过。他是我朋友。就'那边'的人来说，你是第一个。——你算不算'那边'的人啊？”

“哎呀，这边好啊。”他没等古利德回复就咬了口棉花糖，接着用感叹的口气说下去。“连酒吧都会问你过了十八岁没要你出示证件——就是这点不太方便。”

“所以你有十八吗？”

他瞪大眼睛露出个怨愤的表情。“你觉得呢？”

“说不好。”

“得得。”他随便摆了摆手。

后来他们确实途经了间酒吧——用他的话来说，是“周末会有人在里面围成一圈只为了喜欢的球队打输了就掩面哭泣”的那种酒吧。当然天还早着，掩面哭泣的人也好，狂喜乱叫的人也好，都还不见踪影。他跑去吧台，不一会就带着一脸挫败回来了。

“你去，big daddy。”他坐下来，说。古利德玩味地咧起嘴望着他。

两分钟后古利德绷着张脸走回来的时候他笑得趴在桌子上。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈。”他拍着桌子，笑得嘴都歪了。“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈我就知道。”

“闭嘴。”古利德恼羞成怒地说。

“你没带驾照啊？”

“放车里了。”

“那就没法喽。”他抱着臂摇头，忽然想到什么似的一把抓住古利德的手。“跟我来。我还知道有个地方。”

  
他说的“地方”是个藏在七拐八绕的巷子里的外国小饭馆，那里有销售管制外的白酒。他们就在那吃了顿饭，又被酒气扑鼻的液体给弄得有点儿上头，以至于在回去的路上突发奇想地决定去看电影。

  
电影是那种爆米花片，烂俗热血又催泪，动作场面一个连一个，虐心戏码一出接一出。场里几乎是满座，开幕不一会就有人在黑暗里骂娘，从座位上站起来挥拳头的，喊出声的，笑出来的，到了某个片段又不知道从哪里传来了低回的抽泣声，跟午夜幽魂似的从耳边飘过去。

他看得特别认真。开头的时候还抱着一桶爆米花在那啃，后来就忘了啃了，只顾着愣愣地望着屏幕，脸上的表情严肃得近乎肃穆庄重，古利德觉得他可能入神到都忘了身边还坐着人。观众发出的声音他像是完全没听见似的，既不出声也不改变表情，只是一个劲的注视着大屏幕，眼里无机地映着荧幕上闪烁跳动的光。

古利德就有点没法集中注意力。他不太舒服，酒精早弄得他有点脑涨，电影院里又闷热。可能是气氛的作用，周围的人发出声响的时候他就老有种冲动，想在黑暗里去握旁边那只横在爆米花桶上带着点油星的手，或者把巴掌伸到人大腿上。

倒是电影快到结尾的时候他忽然捏住了古利德的手。他的掌心有一点汗，热乎乎的，古利德抬头去看他，发现他仍然目不转睛地注视荧幕。他搞不懂他何以要突然跟人拉手，只好呆坐着不动。再后来片尾曲响起的时候他的眼睛终于眨了眨。那一下古利德就忍不住了，凑过去亲他。他舌头还没来得及尝到滋味儿，电影院里就一下亮如白昼了，生生把黑暗里的旖旎念头拉到了阳光下来曝晒。他陷在靠垫里伸手在古利德背上安抚性地拍了拍，口里吐出的话倒是堪称无情。“别在这儿。”他说。

  
结果他们是一进出租屋门就直奔床去的。古利德捏着鞋帮把脱下来的鞋子扔到门口的时候，他就侧倚在床上仄着脑袋扭着手指一颗颗解衬衫的扣子，一截小腿垂在床边晃荡着。解到一半古利德就顺当地把巴掌伸进去摸。他低低哼了一声，抓住古利德的手拉到胸前，接着就被按进被褥里滚成一块，手脚乱蹬了两下就驯顺下来，由两只手钻在他衣服里下流地地又是捏又是挤。

“就这么有意思吗？”他眯眼咕哝着说，伸手抱住人埋进他颈窝里的脑袋，乳尖被人捏得通红。古利德拆掉他碍事的衣服，就看见他腰上有几个被掐出来的手印，这么干的人大概下了死劲，到现在指头印都还青紫地分明着。他伸手去摸那块地方，摸了两下莫名觉得忿忿，手指便不自觉往里拧。一拧小家伙就吃痛似地哼出声来，身子一扭弹起来去箍古利德的脖子，张嘴就往人家锁骨上啃了口，惹得古利德又要去打他屁股，于是半是干架半是亲热地在床上扭打成一团，连被子都给踹下铺。不知什么时候他就扭着屁股扒到了古利德身上去，吐着截水光泛滥的舌头一个劲地舔人的发脚和耳垂，腰打着摆儿，整个人小狗似的哈着热气带着身软腻白肉往人怀里钻。其间他抬了几次头咕咕噜噜地吐些不知羞耻的话，什么好久不见呀你有想我吗有跟别人搞过吗搞的时候有想到我吗，你的眼睛真好看呀你下面硬得好厉害都顶着我了还在冒水呢——这么说的时候他就伸手去握，手指摁在顶上打圈，弄得古利德哼了一声。这下他更显得兴奋了，眼睛像看到蜜罐的小孩似的亮闪，脸颊泛红，扑在人身上一边舔一边弄，骚话开了闸似的从嘴里往外冒，恨得古利德想堵他的嘴——倒是他先堵了上来，伸着舌头跟人媾吻，嘴里熟甜的热气儿直往人喉咙里扑。这下古利德就感觉不对劲了，这种被人扒着吃食的姿势怎么看怎么有威胁性，但还是禁不住舒服，小家伙的手活实在是好，一下下都给捋在点上，吻技也有够味儿，温度和快感的共同作用直催人酥进骨子里去，就差拿抻着腿哼哼来败坏形象了。

他从腻歪的吻里抬起头来，湿润的黑眼睛眨啊眨，低头看着古利德，撒娇般开口了：“我想搞你。”

古利德就直接把他给掀翻了。他还咯咯地笑，像是恶作剧成功的坏孩子，根本不怕要被妈妈打屁股。真被巴掌扇了屁股他也笑，一边叫一边还笑，气短了就咳嗽，搂着古利德的脖子乱晃，手努力抚着人后背断断续续笑着说我知道啦，我知道啦，别生气了， oh honey，oh sweetheart，瞧这儿……oh dear……他滥情地念叨着，像个婊子那样浪荡地张开腿，伸出手去拨弄自己发红的小肉眼，就在人眼前用了点力摁了一只手指进去，古利德的眼神一下子就直了。他手指勾着自己的小屁眼还笑得放肆，眯着眼满脸红潮，扭着肩在人怀里蹭，弹着舌黏黏腻腻地地求着说dear……让我来吧……让我来……嗯，我想看着你……

边说着他又俯下小脑袋迷恋地去吻那杆玩意，涨硬的顶端渗出来的前液直接把他的嘴唇糊得亮晶晶的。身子伏下去他那还含着异物的屁股就自然翘起来，小肉穴已经被两只手指撑开了，还在哆哆嗦嗦地试图被塞进第三根，这一翘就让人看了个清楚它是如何滋味又婪酣地把那两根指头吞吃进去的，发红的穴口颤巍巍吸着嘬着，向外挤出一圈软糯的肉来，液水把他的手指一直淋湿到了指根——这景象扎眼得过分，以至于古利德完全顾不上他还在有一下没一下舔吻的嘴了，粗暴地把他扯起来就要往自己的阴茎上放。他还在扭着反抗，唧唧咕咕地说些“不要”“要在上面”之类的词儿，得到满脑子只剩下发狂地想让大棒给小肉穴吸一吸的对方的默许后野心勃勃的小家伙欢呼了一声，开开心心地一下子把他的床伴按倒了，跨坐在人小腹上架开腿根拿穴口去磨对方怒涨的阴茎，烂软的穴口不时吮上龟头，像张欲吻未吻的小嘴。他好几次试着沉了沉腰随即吃痛地蹙眉，嘟起嘴退出来伸着指头给自己做扩张，磨了一会才总算慢慢把整根坐进去，被戳透的感觉让他张着嘴乱哼，小舌头翘在口腔里黏荡地泛水光。然后他就一个劲地摆着腰操起他自己来。

他坐在人身上放浪地抖着腰，忘我得好像屁股里夹的是根自慰棒。后穴里戳着这么根大鸡巴不住往里顶，一会下来他就把自己给操酥了，眼神流散四溢，仰着脖子嗯嗯地淌出鼻音，爪子甚至捻捏上了自己挺翘的小胸脯，揪着饱满的乳肉玩儿。这副骚样子被人盯着瞧似乎让他更来兴了，呜呜哼叫着一脸的迷乱，挺着奶子把腰扭得更是浮夸，白腿乱晃，凶器在他体内不断改换着角度，搅得他阴茎都爽得翘上了小腹，止不住地滴水。他哈哈大口吸着气，眼神淫媚又可怜地往身下流眄，颤颤地开口了：“嗯啊……nya……古利德……”

古利德闻言猛地抖了一下，直接缴了械。

 

他蒙了下，眨眨眼。没预料到对方的射精时间让他显得像在兴头上忽然被叫停了，眼圈还红着呢，像只傻兮兮的兔子。古利德看着他，简直气坏了，他现在跟个没啥经验的处男似的羞耻得满脸通红和发抖，他把这一切都怪罪在这只一脸懵懂的兔崽儿身上，于是像很多缺乏自信的可悲男人那样，他突然冒出了种暴力倾向。他恶狠狠地蹦起来拧，掐，摁，咬。“兔子”现在不懵着了，他被追得满床乱爬，相当夸张地吱哇乱叫，尽管他叫得很惨，但古利德能听出来他多半是装的，他实际上疼不到哪去。他装得很惨地不断吸气，好像快死了一样，当然那只是往状况上添柴加火。他给逼到墙边去，就没地躲了，身上又没遮没掩的，伸手就能叫人掐着肉。他没辙了，挤在床边红着眼哑哑地又叫声“古利德”，声音那叫一个可怜。古利德心下觉得这人装惨装得跟真的似的，真得人心一软，那下子就只想抱他，甚至除了抱着，可以哪也不碰，啥也不干。

半晌后他在人怀里咕哝了句说，你能不能去洗澡，你身上有股汗味儿。

  
古利德从衣箱里翻了件t恤扔他脸上。他扒下来往身上比了比，说大了点儿吧。古利语气很差地说不要拉倒，他别一别嘴乖乖把衣服给套上了。布料一直盖到他大腿，他拉了拉体恤，笑着说好像希腊人啊，又说内裤就不用了，你的跟没穿也差不多。古利德过去跟他身上捣乱，捏了把他光着的屁股蛋子，他笑嘻嘻地挺着腰往人身上贴，仰起脸儿来要一个大uma，uma下来古利德气就消了大半，勉强抬手揉揉他乱翘的头毛。他抱着枕头坐在床上吊着两截白腿，埋了半张脸在棉花里，只露出一对眯眼乖乖巧巧地跟人说拜拜，古利德从浴室里探个头出来怀疑地说你不是要暗杀我吧？他笑得脚踝子直晃说你想得好多，我才不要干那种事呢，又没钱拿，而且我可喜欢你的j——

剩下的话被门关在了外面。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
